I Want It That Way
by La lunatique poetique
Summary: Traduction Isaac devrait s'intéresser aux autres filles, profiter de la vie,mais il ne voit qu'elle. Univers alternatif,tous humains,à l'université


**I Want It That Way**: Traduction de MayaDittyMaeTomlinstone (lien ci dessous)

** s/9471389/1/I-want-it-that-way**

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas

**Précision: C'est un univers alternatif, ils sont tous humains. Donc pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee etc…**

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say

I want it that way

"Mec t'es en train de baver " lui dit Scott avec un gloussement.

Mais Isaac n'entend même pas ce que lui son ami parce qu'il est trop occupé à contempler la plus belle fille du campus, non en fait, la plus belle fille qu'il ait jamais vu. Oui, ça sonne niais mais hey, c'est la première fois qu'Isaac est amoureux ! Il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé que quelque chose en lui avait changé, maïs ses amis Scott, Stiles et Boyd eux avaient remarqué qu'il avait un comportement désagréable quand il était loin d'elle. Elle comme Braeden aussi connue comme la meilleure amie d'Isaac depuis qu'ils ont commencé à étudier à l'université locale. Ils pensaient ce ça allait être une expérience universitaire comme on entend dans les films, les livres et tout le reste. C'était d'abord ça, jusqu'à ce qu'Braeden arrive. Elle était nouvelle en ville les ragots sur elle fusait.

« Allez mec ! »Se plaint Stiles heureux d'avoir de la chance avec les filles. « On sait que tu l'apprécies mais tu ne peux pas te laisser aller juste pour ce soir ? »

_Mais c'est ça le truc, je ne l'aime pas qu'un peu, Pense-t-il en soupirant._

Il tranche au final par « C'est d'accord, attendez les gars ! »dit-il

Isaac réfléchit une minute avant de se décider à partir. Il s'aperçoit qu'elle a l'air de s'amuser avec ses amis de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle est en train de rigoler à propos d'une chose qu'a dite un de ses camardes et Isaac se dit que ouais, c'est définitivement la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vu. Elle est ravissante dans sa magnifique robe de soirée bleue épousant ses courbes, faisant oublier à Isaac toutes les autres filles présentes dans la pièce. La musique est très forte et il y a tellement de gens qu'il a presque perdu la trace de ses amis, il essaye de les suivre et d'oublier qu'il est amoureux de sa meilleure amie.

« Hey Isaac ça te dit de danser avec moi ? »demande une fille à la voix aigue

Il n'a pas le temps de dire non que Stiles l'a poussé dans sa direction tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil, avec Boyd qui l'encourage d'un sourire. Cette fille est assez jolie en fait, ses cheveux roses clairs (lui allant totalement), ses grands yeux verts, un sourire effronté._ Oui, pourquoi pas ?_pense-t-il avant qu'elle ne lui prenne les mains pour les mettre dans les siennes. Aussitôt qu'Isaac et la fille appelée Tammy ou Tiffany (il n'en a rien à faire de son prénom) sont sur la piste de danse, elle le tire à elle avec une telle force que ça le surprend et commence à danser avec elle. Elle enfonce sa langue dans sa bouche d'une manière si provocante qu'il a envie de gerber. Oui peut-être ça pourrait être sexy mais cela ne fonctionne pas sur lui. Ou peut-être que si ça aurait marché si il avait dansé avec Brae-

«Que penses-tu d'aller prendre une chambre ? » lui demande-t-elle en tirant sur son t-shirt.

Isaac observe Tammy (il pense que c'est son prénom) pendant un court instant avant de chercher des yeux Braeden qui est toujours dans la pièce mais qui maintenant danse avec un idiot. Ce gars est probablement beau et tout, mais il danse avec Braeden tout en essayant de l'embrasser et Isaac le déteste immédiatement. Au premier abord Braeden, prend ça à la rigolade même si ce mec est insistant et lourd, mais elle change rapidement d'avis avant de le gifler à la joue droite. Puis, elle quitte la salle. Bien sur presque tout le monde regarde curieux, attendant de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Et Boyd peut déjà rien qu'en jetant un coup d'œil à Isaac, que ce dernier va tuer cet imbécile.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle mec, c'est une battante » lui rappelle Boyd en lui passant un bras autour des épaules. « Je suis sûre qu'elle a déjà oublié cette histoire »

Il sourit, se souvenant de la fois où il avait confié ses sentiments pour Braeden, qui lui avait répondu avec sagesse »Un jour mec. Ce serait mieux d'attendre un peu ».

Isaac veut vraiment écouter son ami et faire la fête comme un jeune de 19 ans, mais quand l'imbécile sort de la pièce en hurlant Braeden, la cherchant, il pense qu'il pourra s'amuser plus tard parce qu'il a une meilleure amie à réconforter et un enfoiré à tabasser. Une vague de soulagement l'envahit quand il réalise que l'idiot est tellement bourré qu'il s'endort sur la pelouse.

« On me cherche ? » lui demande une voix derrière lui

Il se retourne, un sourire sincère car il a trouvé Braeden, qui a l'air mignon avec la veste d'Isaac sur ses épaules. Il lève les sourcils étonné, mais sourit. Il aime la voir porter ses vêtements. Et avant qu'il ne sache pourquoi il se retrouve à la câliner. Braeden en reste d'abord perplexe mais elle lui rend son entreinte, lui passant les bras autour de la taille. Faire un câlin à Isaac lui fait penser qu'elle est à sa place, oui c'est un cliché, mais c'est comme ça qu'elle se sent dans ses bras. Isaac pourrait faire ça pour toujours et se comporter de manière plus attirante avec elle mais il ne ferait jamais ça, cela détruirait leur amitié. Quand ils se détachent l'un de l'autre, ils ressentent tous les deux une perte d'avoir été si intime tous les deux, parce que oui, c'était un bon gros câlin.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de retourner à la fête » commence-t-il en lui passant les bras autour des épaules. « Que penses-tu de marcher ? »

« Pourquoi pas » lui répond-elle.

Ils marchent sans but, ne prêtant pas attention à ou ils vont, marchant et se perdant dans le campus. Parfois ils parlent, mais ils apprécient aussi la présence de chacun en silence. Jusqu'à ce qu'Braeden s'arrête on dirait qu'elle a envie de dire quelque chose, quelque chose d'important, qui pèse sur ses épaules depuis un certain temps et cela fait peur à Isaac parce qu'il voit qu'elle a du mal à le lui dire.

« Brae, tu me fais peur, que est ce qu'il y a ? » demande-t-il finalement.

De l'extérieur, on a l'impression qu'il contrôle tout, mais en fait il est complètement paniqué, ayant peur de ce qu'il veut lui annoncer.

Et Braeden trouves ça très mignon avant de se maudire parce qu'elle est la raison pourquoi il la regardé avec ses yeux de chien battu. Braeden n'avait jamais été douée avec les mots, elle avait toujours préféré les actes alors elle lui prit le visage entre les mains, l'abaissant à sa hauteur pour ensuite l'embrasser.

Isaac avait attendu ce moment ce moment pendant longtemps, parce qu'il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui coupant le souffle. Il saisit l'opportunité et lui glisse sa langue dans la bouche, il se rend compte qu'il aime l'embrasser et qu'il pourrait le faire à l'infini. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent les autres étudiants siffler, quelqu'un crie même «Vas-y, la lâche pas », ils se détachent l'un de l'autre. Trop tôt si l'on aurait demandé à Isaac. Braeden lui prend la main, ils continuent à marcher, main dans la main.

« Hey Braeden »l'apostrophe-t-il

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime » lui dit-il heureux et en souriant

« C'est une bonne chose parce que je t'aime moi aussi » lui répond-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

_Oui, ça valait vraiment la peine d'attendre, pense-t-il un sourire aux lèvres._


End file.
